


Springtime Surprises

by DorothyGale123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allergies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, English spelling for Cat Noir, Gen, I Needed To Vent, Mostly just complaining, because I am a dub-watching degenerate, but he only gets mentioned once at the end, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyGale123/pseuds/DorothyGale123
Summary: Sure, there are pages upon pages of how the Back Cat changes Adrien's behavior. But what about Marinette? And is it possible that some of the new attributes bestowed on her could be... helpful? (basically just me complaining about my allergies)





	Springtime Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, it allergy season (yaaaay….) and I feel terrible. I am on, like, 3 different pills and ‘Misery’ by Maroon 5 keeps playing on repeat in my head. During my suffering, a thought struck me: would Marinette have allergies? Ladybugs are pollinators, after all. And then… this happened.

It was spring again. For most people, spring meant good things; warm weather, flowers, nice walks outside, but not for Marinette. To her, spring meant only one thing: _allergies._ It meant being kept up for hours by a stuffy nose and waking up with a sore throat because she’d breathed through her mouth all night. It meant watery eyes and sneezing. It meant mountains of tissues, endless nose-blowing, and, if she was really unlucky, nosebleeds when her poor, abused sinuses couldn’t take anymore. It meant taking pills everyday to keep her symptoms manageable, and inevitably forgetting at _least_ once and being miserable until she had a chance to go home and get her medicine. It meant honey tea, a few gallons of water, and staying inside for a week.

It sucked.

The worst part was, Marinette _wished_ she could like spring. She loved the way the weather cleared up, the April rainstorms, the flowers that started blooming. It was one of the most colorful times of the year, and she couldn’t enjoy a solid two weeks of it because of her stupid allergies.

However, something changed during her first spring as Ladybug.

“Marinette,” her mother called one afternoon as she rushed down the stairs in an attempt to get to school on time. The girl skidded to a stop and turned to face Sabine.

“What is it, Mama?” she asked, impatient to get out the door.

“I just wanted to make sure you took your allergy medication this morning. It’s that time of year again, and it doesn’t look like you’ve touched it yet.” Marinette thought about that for a moment. It _was_ allergy season. She’d been so busy as Ladybug recently, it had snuck up on her. She should’ve been _miserable_ by then, but she hadn’t had a single symptom. No runny nose, no watery eyes, _nothing_. It was bizarre, but it had to wait. Now, she had to get to school.

“Uh, I’m fine, Mama, thanks for worrying, but I gotta go!” Marinette sprinted out the door, barely registering her mother’s confused expression as she fled. She planted a quick peck on her father’s cheek as she passed, and booked it to the school. She pushed all thoughts of her disappearing allergies out of her mind as the bell rang. She didn’t want to be late again!

 

*********

 

She got her answer at lunch.

“It’s just so weird, Tikki!” Marinette said as she flopped into her desk chair and spun around. “My allergies are usually so bad, but it’s like they’ve… I don’t know, taken a vacation or something!” Tikki giggled at her Chosen’s dramatics, eliciting a pout from the teen. “What’s so funny?” the girl asked petulantly.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki chirped. “Of course you wouldn’t have allergies, you’re Ladybug!”

Marinette’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?” Tikki giggled again.

“Miraculous wielders take on some of the attributes of their bonded kwami,” she explained. “Since I’m the ladybug kwami, you get Ladybug tendencies!”

Marinette pondered that for a moment. “I’m not going to get the sudden urge to eat aphids, am I? Because that might be a deal breaker.”

“No, no,” Tikki laughed, shaking her little head. “It’s nothing drastic like that. Just little things. For example, ladybugs are pollinators, so it wouldn’t make sense for you to be allergic.”

“So that means….. no more allergies… _ever_?”

“Not for pollen, at least.” It took Marinette a moment to process this information. No more allergies. No more pills. No more stuffy noses or late nights or sore throats! No more avoiding going outside for weeks because her stupid body didn’t like pollen!

“YEEEESSS!!!!!! _”_ she screamed, jumping up and down in abject glee. “YESYESYEYESYES!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Her suffering was over! There was a God!

After a few minutes of exuberant celebration, she flopped down onto her chaise with a sigh. A goofy smile was plastered on her face. It was just too good to be true!

“Wait,” she said suddenly. “Does this mean Cat Noir has cat tendencies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, at the Agreste residence: Adrien plays with laser pointers.
> 
> Thank you for listening to me b$*#$ about my allergies for a bit.


End file.
